goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Caillou Kills the Teletubbies / Hits Rosie with the Plant / Gets Arrested
Caillou Kills the Teletubbies / Hit Rosie with the Plant / Gets Arrested is a grounded video by Kosta Karatzovalis, published on September 15th 2015 Cast Caillou - David/Evil Genius/Zack Boris - Eric Doris - Julie Rosie - Shy Girl Tinky Winky - Diesel Dipsy - Brian La-La - Ivy Po - Shy Girl Cop - Daniel Doctor - Lawrence Transcript Caillou: I wonder what's on TV today. Tinky Winky: Tinky Winky. Dipsy: Dipsy. La-La: La-La. Po: Po. Caillou: Man, I really hated the Teletubbies, they are stupid! Also, it was Rosie's favourite show ever next to Barney, but how? Oh, I have a better Idea, I will kill them. (At Teletubby land) Caillou: This must be Teletubby land! All I have to do is wait for the Teletubbies! Oh, here they come. Tinky Winky: Hi, we're the Teletubbies. Do you want to play with us? Caillou: No. Tinky Winky: What do you mean no? Caillou: I will kill you all because I hate your show so much. Tinky Winky: No no no no no no no no no! Dipsy: No no no no no no no no no! La-La: No no no no no no no no no! Po: No no no no no no no no no! Please don't kill the Teletubbies. Caillou: Well that's too bad, I will kill you all. (Fight is censored) Caillou: Yes, I killed the Teletubbies! Now I can go home. (Later at home) Rosie: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Boris: What's wrong, Rosie? Rosie: Teletubbies is dead while Rosie was watching the news. Waaaaaaaaaah! Doris: I know Darling, but the police are now investigating. Caillou: Hey guys, I'm home, what did I miss? Boris: Caillou, where have you been, and why did you have a AK-47 Rifle in your hand? Caillou: Wait, why is Rosie crying? Boris: Well, the reason why that Rosie is crying all because her favourited the Teletubbies is dead when she watched the news, now the police are on the investigation. Doris: In the meantime, tell us the truth. Caillou: OK, you will be mad about this. I killed the Teletubbies. (Da da da plays) Boris: Oh, My, God! Caillou, how dare you kill the Teletubbies, that was your little sister's favorite show ever next to My Little Pony, Disney Princess, Sofia the First, Strawberry Shortcake, and of course Barney the Dinosaur!! Caillou: But Dad, I did that for her own good. Boris: Well, who cares? For that you are grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded for 476832035735758358185481564865746574653805638563756735 months. Doris: Now go upstairs to your room now! Caillou: (Kidaroo's voice) NO, I AM GOING TO HIT ROSIE WITH A PLANT RIGHT BEHIND ME!!! Rosie: Wait, what?! Boris: Caillou, put the plant down right now!! Doris: If you hit Rosie with a plant, it will cost $1,500 and she will suffer a bruise. Caillou: (Kidaroo's voice) NONE OF THE BUSINESS SO NOW I'M GOING TO HIT ROSIE WITH THE PLANT VERY BAD!!!!! Rosie: No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no!!! (Caillou throws the plant on Rosie with bruises) Rosie: (800% volume) WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! OW (x30)! Boris: Oh my god! Rosie, are you alright? Rosie: Caillou hit me with plant, Waaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Boris: (600% volume) CAILLOU, THAT'S ENOUGH, YOU HAVE GONE TO FAR, THAT'S IT!! Doris: (600% volume) WE ARE CALLING THE COPS TO ARREST YOU!! Caillou: No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no, not the cops! Boris: Hello, my son Caillou just killed the Teletubbies earlier and now he hit our precious Rosie with a plant, can you please arrest him. OK, Bye! The Cops are coming Caillou! (24 minutes later) Cop: Caillou, you are under arrest for killing the Teletubbies and then hit your own sister with the plant. Come to the police car right now!! Caillou: Put me down (x3)! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Please!! Cop: Well, I am the best you got. Boris: Rosie, are you better now? Rosie: No, Rosie is hurt. Doris: I think she had the bruises. Boris: Let's take her to the hospital, fast! (At the hospital) Boris: Doctor, is she going to be alright? Doctor: I'm sorry to tell you that your daughter has a bruise on her head, so she needs to rest a little. Boris: I know, the reason that my son Caillou hit her with the plant after he killed the Teletubbies, because Rosie loves that show. Doctor: Oh, I'm feel sorry about it. Meantime however, this cure contains Vanilla and Chocolate, this will heal her up, so she will make it feel better until she recovers next week. Doris: Thanks doctor. (Meanwhile in jail) Caillou: Great, I can believe that I got arrested for killing Teletubbies and hit Rosie with the plant. Can my life get any thing worst. I want to executed? Cop: Caillou, stop talking! (back at home A week later) Boris: OK Rosie, which flavour do you want to heal, Vanilla or Chocolate? Rosie: Chocolate. Doris: OK. (Rosie eats the Chocolate to cure it up and suddenly heals herself with lovehearts popping out) Boris: Rosie, you're cured. Rosie: Thanks. But I'm still sad about the Teletubbies death. Doris: Don't worry darling, we have some presents for you. Rosie: Yay! A Teletubbies toys and Teletubbies DVD's. Thanks Mummy and Daddy, I love you. Boris: We love you too, Rosie. (The End) Category:All Caillou Deserves Category:Grounded Stuff Category:Grounded Videos by Kosta Karatzovalis Category:Caillou Gets Grounded Category:2015 videos